St. Aubin medical facility
|terminal =St. Aubin medical facility terminal entries }} The St. Aubin medical facility (called underground lab ingame) is a location in Point Lookout found beneath the Point Lookout Lighthouse. Background Before the Great War, this facility was used for research into improving the process of extracting and isolating human brains, pioneered by General Atomics for their robobrain robots. It was discovered that by manipulating the mixture for the bio med gel, it was possible to achieve effects previously thought impossible. Not only could the brain retain its full mental capacity under the right circumstances, but it could also project images and thoughts into other minds. This opened the door not only to applications in battlefield technologies but also, for example, interrogation methods. The only concern was whether being isolated in biogel for years might have undesirable psychological effects. Senator Calvert had his brother, Professor Calvert, transferred to the project not much later. Sometime after that, the latter had his own brain extracted, allowing him to survive the Great War and receive psychic powers. Now, he operates the laboratory with his robots and dreams of entering the minds of as many people as possible. However, his goal is hindered by Desmond Lockheart, a ghoulified secret agent and his long-time nemesis. The underground lab is the location of the final Point Lookout main quest, A Meeting of the Minds. It is here that the final confrontation between Professor Calvert and Desmond Lockheart takes place. Layout The underground facility is a more-or-less straightforward path from the entrance you arrive at with Desmond until the central antechamber where the actual brain of Professor Calvert is contained. The path winds ever downward, with side rooms and laboratories branching off from the central corridor. These rooms usually contain useful materials, particularly crafting compoments, scrap metal, and energy weapon ammunition; energy cells in particular. Along the way, there are several locked doors which can be opened by key-cards of increasing security clearance. However, these keys are in possession of the primary opponents in the facility: namely, General Atomics' robobrain automated security. In addition to the robots, several turret robots activate at regular security checkpoints. A frag grenade explosion from a player with a moderate level in Explosives is usually enough to take out these turrets. Notable loot * 71 Mesmetron power cells, not counting one unreachable pack (see the bugs section). * 2 Gatling lasers, 9 AER9 laser rifles, and 14 AEP7 laser pistols in several rooms going downwards (see quest). * Microwave emitter in the reward vault at the back end of the lab. * 3 pre-War books in Dr. Stewart's office. * Level Alpha security badge and Level Beta security badge, on a table/in possession of a robobrain. Notes * There is a workbench in the reward room after completing the main quest. * Attached to the foot of one of the hospital beds is an earnings clipboard, rather than a medical clipboard. Appearances St. Aubin medical facility appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * In the circular chamber with Mesmetron power cells on the control desk (northern area of local map), one pack of mez power cells lies on the floor and cannot be interacted with/taken. The same goes for the two ammunition boxes (containing energy cells and a Stealth Boy) right next to it. ** To acquire the items, use the same trick you use to search dad's body after he activates the purifier. To actually acquire them, first jump on the little ledge above the cell and the ammunition boxes. Go into third person view and change the camera angle so you are looking down on your character, and slowly rotate. You will eventually get the option to pick up the cell and open the two ammunition boxes. * Prior to that, in a supply closet just after the office with the sabotaged terminal, in a bucket behind the door there are three microfusion cells with which the player cannot interact. ** To acquire the cells, simply throw a frag grenade or two into the room. After a few tries, the cells pop out of the janitor bin onto the floor from the explosion and are accessible. * In a hallway before the circular chamber, there is a room with a terminal on a desk with storage lockers behind, a painting to left and a wall safe. Behind the desk is a blue chair, sitting in which may sometimes cause you to clip out of the map and become immovable; the only way to get out of this is to reload a save. Gallery St. Aubin Medical Facility.jpg Fo3PL_Lighthouse_weapon_stash.jpg|Weapon stash Category:Point Lookout unmarked locations Category:Military and research facilities ru:Подземная лаборатория de:Unterirdisches Labor uk:Підземна лабораторія